Fearing the Boy
by The Murder of a Crow
Summary: Albus Dumbledore feared the boy's fascination with her. It wasn't normal. She was innocent and he was…not. And it was up to him to put a stop to this obsession.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining that evening when she arrived. Dark clouds rumbled and grumbled low in the sky as rain poured down in thick, heavy sheets. Lightning ripped forth violently to light the black skies. The wind seemed to whip off the caps of waves from the violent ocean. It howled and moaned as it rolled over the hills. It battered rain against the thin panes of the windows and rattled the building in its foundations.

Despite this seemingly ominous warning, she still came. An older woman held a black umbrella close to her body; a girl tucked under her other arm. With the wind and thick rain, they were still soaked. They burst quickly into the entrance hall where Mrs. Wool waited for them. With an exclamation of surprise and a hop, she exchanged greetings with the older woman. The girl remained silent.

After only a few moments, the woman had left, leaving the small girl alone in the dark building. Mrs. Wool chattered for a few moments, attempting to encourage the girl to speak. Finding her attempts a failure, she tittered out into silence. They stayed that way for only a moment before she ushered the girl up the stairs. Children peaked through cracks at the girl as she walked by, silent in their observation. Arriving at a seemingly random door, Mrs. Wool gestured the girl inside.

"This will be your room, dear." She motioned to the three other girls already occupying three of the four beds. "These are your roommates: Melissa, Susan, and Mary. Girls, this is Hermione. She's our newest orphan, so be nice." She turned back to the young girl. "Now, Hermione, if you need anything, you just tell me. Well, good night, dear." She patted the young girls shoulder, nodded to the others, before swiftly leaving, closing the door behind her.

Ignoring the others, Hermione moved to the empty bed. She methodically removed her shoes and climbed under the blankets and closed her eyes. Curled on her side, facing away from the others, she focused on the storm raging outside in the night. Allowing the thunder to lull her, she drifted to sleep in her new home: Wool's Orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom had always been a curious boy by nature. He enjoyed watching the orphans around him and reading books. On most sunny days, he would sit on his bed with a book, right next to his window overlooking the playground. In the evenings, he would wonder the halls hide by corners to listen the others talk and gossip. By the age of nine, he knew all of the happenings of the orphanage and who liked who and who didn't. To him, it was fascinating.

So when Hermione stepped into the orphanage that rainy night, his curiosity was piqued. Here was a new girl that could potentially upset the balance of the orphanage. She could change friendships and alter the hierarchy of the orphans. Drama could unfold and let loose more secrets. All new orphans held this ability. It was why Tom enjoyed new kids. He may never speak to them, but he enjoyed their presence immensely. They always made things interesting.

The next morning, Tom was up early to head to the dining room for breakfast. He made sure everything was perfect: his bed was made perfectly, nothing lied about on the floor, all of the doors were closed, and the clothes he wore were clean and neat. Smoothing his hair neatly one last time, Tom turned and left his room with a book tucked under his right arm.

It was still very early and, as such, the others were only just beginning to awake. The rising sun painted the skies with hues of pinks and oranges and golds that reflected in through the windows to paint the orphanage walls. Tom gave a light smile before hiding it. Others may not know, but he enjoyed sunrises. They were consistent, unlike his little orphanage.

Arriving at the dining hall, Tom headed to the small back table that held only one chair. It was his table and the other children knew this. They would not approach. Tom was, after all, an anomaly amongst them. He did not wish to be adopted like the children and he had no wish to make friends. And he frightened them. Bad things happened when they messed with him and no one wanted that to happen to them. In fact, no one had really bothered him in a year now, not even the new children. This newest remained to be seen.

It was as he was coming out of his thoughts that the others began to trickle in. Opening his book, he hid behind it and began to read as he occasionally glanced over the top, on the lookout for his newest curiosity. He was surprised, then, when he heard a scraping chair alarmingly close to him then a tap on his shoulder. His head whipped around to stare angrily down at the culprit before his gaze cooled upon his grey eyes meeting with a chocolate brown one. Sitting very close to him at his small table was the girl herself.

She gazed at him curiously as he did the same with her. She was very small and very young. Perhaps five? Her face was rather pale in a sickly fashion, making her numerous freckles stick out boldly. Her hair was a mane of corkscrew curls with no rhyme or reason to them. Her joints stuck out at hard angles and, though small, she seemed gangly like a young filly. She was overall unremarkable and not worth much of a second glance. Except her eyes.

He could not tear his gaze from hers. Unlike every other human in this dim establishment, her gaze was not hazed over with acceptance and routine. Her eyes were alive with questions and curiosity. She gazed at him as if she were sizing him up for something. Everything about that gaze screamed intelligence. She did not look at him as if he were beneath her, but rather as if he were her equal. She looked at him in a manner that a soldier may look at a comrade. She reminded him of one of the fierce characters of his books. She fascinated him.

She suddenly held a hand out expectantly. Tom glanced at it before looking back into her eyes questioningly. She widened her eyes as if to say 'take it'. Obliging her, he took the much smaller hand in his large one.

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" He was surprised by her voice. For, despite her brashness, she had a rather quiet voice that bespoke shyness. He tilted his head curiously before answering the girl.

"My name is Tom Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione." And, curious of her reaction, he brought her hand to his mouth. Hesitating only a second, he placed his lips onto the back of her hand in a chaste kiss before releasing her. Except for a light blush, she did not react. With her chin held up lightly in a haughty manner, she began to enquire as to the schedule of the orphanage and any chores she may have. He answered with short responses all the while watching the other children subtly whisper about the girl and Tom.

Hermione spent the entire day with Tom. She ate her meals with him, did her chores with him, and sat in his room while the others played. Surprisingly to all, Tom let her. He was deeply fascinated by this girl that seemed to not mind his silence and his unwillingness to play. Instead, she stayed with him and talked, even if he rarely talked back. When the other children went out to play, she followed him to his room where he began to read. Seeing her attempting to read the cover of his book, he even allowed her to borrow one of his prized possessions: his books.

After dinner, the children were required to take showers before heading off to bed. At last, the two parted as required. Tom was the first of the boys to take his shower as per usual. The others never attempted to argue this. They were…frightened by Tom.

After his shower he returned to his private room. He was alone because he scared the others. This suited him just fine. He did not like the other children, and he especially did not enjoy sharing. It was very late when his door opened, making him turn quickly in bed to look at the offender. His gaze once more met with chocolate brown one of Hermione's. His brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

"Hello, Tom." When he did not reply in kind, she shuffled nervously. It was the first time she had shown any discomfort and it piqued his curiosity once more. He sat up in bed and continued to watch her fidget and shuffle before him. Taking a deep breath and breaking their stare by shutting her eyes, she began to speak. "Well, I went back to my room after my shower. The lights were off and the other girls were whispering. I was tired and ignored them and went straight to my bed. When I went to lie down, though, I felt something slimy moving beside my head. I screamed and pushed it away. That's when the other girls began to laugh and I knew it was them that put the thing there. It began to croak and I saw the thing hop around by the wall, trying to get out. So, I immediately came over here." She nodded once to show that her tale was over before she looked up at me. I only tilted my head curiously at her. She gulped and shuffled once more. I let her simmer in the tension for a bit, just to watch her reaction, before I decided to answer. I rose from the bed and began to walk closer to her.

"And what would you like me to do about it? Would you like me to get revenge for you?" She began to shiver lightly as I reached her and slowly circled her. She trembled as I came behind her and leant down to whisper against by her ear, her hair tickling me. "Would you like it if I put frogs in their bed? Would you like me to put bugs in their room? Susan is terrified of spiders. I could find those, if you like. Do you want snake in their room? Mary is petrified by them. I know where great deals of spiders are. Or would you prefer something darker? I could hurt them, if you like. They would never bother you again." Finally, he circled back in front of the trembling girl. "So, what'll it be, Hermione?" She looked up at him fearfully, surprised by his suddenly dark nature. Despite this revelation, she stuck to the idea that she liked him and, with this decision, she answered.

"I was actually just wondering if I could stay with you tonight." Tom blinked in surprise. He was brought up short and his brain stalled for a moment. She just wanted to stay here? For what? Comfort? That had never happened before. In his nine short years, no one had ever come to him for comfort. No, if anything, the others ran to their friends in comfort because of him. He was no one's friend. And yet, this girl he had just met wanted nothing but his company, and now his comfort. Why? He looked down at her in confusion.

"Why?" It came out sharper and angrier than he would have liked, but no taking it back now. She flinched before she sucked in a breath to answer.

"Well, you're my friend, aren't you? I don't hate them; I just don't want to be near them. Can't I please just stay in here tonight?" She looked up at him with big, beseeching brown eyes that pierced him. He gulped in discomfort and, for the first time in his life, he shuffled his feet. It was only for a moment, but it was enough. As he angrily stopped his body, he knew he had been defeated. He jerkily nodded his head in answer to the girl's question. He watched as she smiled in delight before launching herself at his body. His eyes widened in surprise and he reflexively wrapped his arms around the small girl. Once again stunned, he shook his head and pealed her off of him. He walked to the bed and pulled back the blankets before laying down. He held the blanket up expectedly for the girl. She smiled as she curled up next to him. He wrapped the blanket over her as she snuggled into his side. With a sigh he closed his eyes allowed himself to relax. As the two began to drift, he spoke up one last time.

"If you snore I'll kick you out." With a giggle, she nodded against him.

"Yes, Tom." He smiled lightly into her bushy hair before finally fell asleep.


End file.
